The YYH GangIn College?
by mizu faerie
Summary: The YYH group is off to college(along with two inserted characters, Mizu and Eve. Read and you will know who they are). The group gets together in a demon/human college, read to see what happens! This is my first fic, so bare with me! Plz. R&R!


The yyh gang.in college?  
  
Author's note: ok, in this story, I am mizu, and one of my friends is Eve and we are going to a demon/human college. So, just follow along and see what could possibly happen when the yyh gang shows up at the same college! This is my first fic so bare with me!!!  
  
P.s. I don't own yu yu hakusho (not one bit so don't accuse me!)  
  
  
  
Eve: Well, ain't much but here we are, the Ninjutsu College of Tokyo.  
  
Two demons stood looking around the school campus, or their home for the next 5 years (ninjutsu training took a little longer than your average educated training in an average college). The taller demon, mizu, happened to be a fox demon with long blue hair, tall fox-like ears, and a long waving tail, she didn't seem to interested in sharing a college with humans. The other demon, Eve, was a young fire demon who was about hiei's height, she had short black hair, similar to the darkness of ebony, and to finish her off, she had an evil eye centered at the middle of her forehead. They both stood there with a mountain of luggage that looked almost impossible to even move and with a look on their face that spelled out...this is home? For the next 5 years?  
  
Mizu: I can't believe you talked me into going to a college with nasty, blood-sucking, humans that never seem to know when to stop drinking. *shudder*  
  
Eve: Well we couldn't afford better! Plus! The humans can be used as free punching bags for morning exercises! And we're getting a good deal for a little amount of money! So keep your trap SHUT!! Baka.  
  
Mizu: *sigh*  
  
Eve: *glares at mizu, ready to kill her with one swipe of her sword* Well, lets go, we're in the first-year dormitories in room 17C. Oh this is gonna be so much fun!!!  
  
  
  
They both arrive to their room. Eve stepped up and entered the password code above the door handle.  
  
Eve: 714-23. Ah ha! I opened a door!  
  
There was a light click showing that the door was unlocked. Eve opened the door.  
  
Mizu: Wow, you are so talented, want an award?  
  
Eve: U just shut up.  
  
Mizu: Well, honestly, you diserve an award! You managed to open a door, and you hafta have pure talent to do that. I mean-  
  
Eve: Just drop it. Let's go in.  
  
Mizu looked in......  
  
Mizu: *shakes head and grumbles* what a piece of CRAP!!!!!!!!! It's so small! And BORING! How am I supposed to live? Two beds, two desks, a few shelves, and a window?! THAT'S IT? How incredibly small!! My bathroom is bigger than this! I'm gonna go insane before my first class!*takes a few deep breaths*HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE IN THIS DUMP!!!!  
  
Eve: Don't be such a drama queen, anyways..*she opened a very large box that could probably hold an elephant and a few raccoons.*  
  
Mizu: Oro?  
  
Eve: *has huge smile across her face* Call this place boring do ya? Well I brought some things to give this place some life! Let's see, I have my.......  
  
-TV. -DVD player -Stereo system*with surround sound* -Candy from last Halloween -Posters (many of them of the hottest demons around) -Pictures (of them two and the yyh gang) -Strobe light -Flamethrower -Lotsa mula ($), and a lovely deck of cards! Ha! See how much fun it's going to be in college!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!  
  
Mizu: I give her two weeks before she's tired of all this crap and she wants to go home. Heh! No! I give her two days!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Eve: I HEARD THAT YOU BAKA! *after giving mizu a nice hard punch to the face*  
  
Mizu: *rubs raw cheek* Well, honestly you lame excuse for a demon, how many years are you thinking of living here?  
  
Eve: Well if you don't like it..then am-sray! BAKA!  
  
Mizu: Well, I guess those things could bring life into this incredibly small dwelling. O well.  
  
Eve begun to unpack, mizu just fell back and bounced on the fluffy bed matrice. She closed her eyes and with her intense sense of hearing, she eavesdropped on the ongoing conversations out in the hall.  
  
Mizu:*grumbles* I wonder how many people brought strobe lights, flamethrowers an-  
  
She was cut off to hear a strangely familiar voice down the hall. She tried to concentrate over eve's mumbling and unpacking.  
  
Mizu: Eve! Quiet!  
  
Eve: Eh?  
  
Mizu: Shhhhhhhhh! BAKA! Listen! Can you here that? Listen really close...do you recognize those voices?  
  
Outside in the hall.....  
  
Yusuke: Hey, this place ain't bad! It's actually half-way decent!  
  
Kuwabara: Not bad"? Yusuke you fool! College is the best! You stay up all night, get drunk, and check out all the hot college chicks! Boo Yah! *starts dancing around*  
  
Hiei: I believe Kuwabara has completely mistaken who the true fool is.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! You shouldn't be talking shrimp! Man what a geek.  
  
Back in Mizu and Eve's room....  
  
Mizu: Could it be....  
  
Eve: that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, are here? In college?  
  
  
Ok, that's the end of this chappie! The next is on it's way! Plz. R&R! If you have any suggestions I would greatly appriciate them!  
  
p.s. If you want to see a picture of Eve and Mizu, e-mail me at hmndogwood@hotmail.com and I will send them to you. 


End file.
